


Do me

by ChensHoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Safewords, Spit As Lube, lots of spitting? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChensHoe/pseuds/ChensHoe
Summary: Baekhyun has weird preferences. So does his boyfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing, so is trash. keep the tags and warning in mind, don't like, don't read. and please let me know what you think xoxo

Baekhyun always had the same dream, being used already to waking up drenched in sweat and rock hard in his pijama bottoms. He knew those kind of dreams weren't normal, but the more he thought about them, the more he wanted to make those dreams come true.

The dream would start the same everytime. Baekhyun coming home late at night, only to find the door to his apartment wide open. He would go inside to investigate and make sure no one was inside, but that was never the case. A hand would cover his mouth and an arm would hold him tightly by the waist.

_"Don't scream, pretty. I know you want this"_

Sometimes he wanted to tell his boyfriend about his preferences, but ended up afraid of the reaction the other might have, after all, he had been called a freak before because of that topic.

That was until one night that Baekhuyn came home late. His boyfriend, Sehun, wanted to scare him. The boy grabbed Baekhyun by the wrist, covered his mouth with his hand and pushed him agaist the wall. Sehun expected a surprised scream but all he got was a whimper as he saw Baekhyun waiting submissively against the wall. By the time Sehun let him go, Baekhuyn's blood had already gone south and was fast to drop to his knees, taking down his boyfriend's sweats and underwear, eager to please him after the thrill of what just happened. It wasn't even near to all he wanted, but it was enough to turn him on more than anything he had experienced before.

Sehun couldn't lie, he wasn't entirely surprised by the older's reaction. He always saw it when they were playing around, everytime he would grab him too tight, push him a little too hard. There was no way he wasn't able to see his pupils dilate or feel the shiver that went through Baekhyun's body. Sehun knew his boyfriend would like to be manhandled, but he didn't know how much he liked it, he didn't know his limit and Sehun himself didn't know if he was ready to accept out loud that he would like to mandhandle his boyfriend.

A lick from his balls to the tip of his cock distracted Sehun from his thoughts, making him moan. Looking down he found Baekhyun with his mouth wide open, tongue out, ready for him to fuck his mouth senseless. So he did.

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun's hair turning his face upwards as his boyfriend grabbed his thighs for support.

"Spit on it, slut. Gotta make my dick nice and wet so I can fuck your throat with it." Baekhyun spit on him as ordered and stuck his tongue out again. Sehun grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed the spit-slicked tip on Baekhyun's lips and tongue.

"You ready, pet?" Sehun didn't wait for an answer and started thrusting his length in and out, getting deeper with every thrust until it was hitting the back of Baekhyun's throat, making him moan and gag.

Once Sehun's length was wet with spit he grabbed Baekhyun's neck with one hand and the base of his cock with the other. Sehun tightened his grip on the older's neck and pushed his dick down his throat, effectively cutting his airflow.

"Swallow" Ordered Sehun, voice calm and dominant. Baekhyun swallowed around Sehun's girth at the words, tightening his throat making Sehun grunt and reach out to the wall behind the kneeling boy for support. "So good for me. Gonna come on that pretty face of yours." Sehun pulled his length out from the olders throat and started jerking off, enjoying the fucked out look on his boyfriend's face.

Baekhyun waited with his tongue out for his lover to come and helped him massaging his balls. Sehun's breathing was labored and when he heard the deep grunt he closed his eyes and felt his boyfriend hot seed land on his face and mouth. The older swallowed what had landed on his mouth and Sehun collected with the tip of his spent cock what had landed on his face, moaning quietly when his boyfriend licked him clean.

Sehun pulled his clothes in place and helped his boyfriend stand up. Once he had recovered from his high he grabbed Baekhyun's face and kissed him deep, licking his mouth, his own taste lingering. Sehun broke the kiss with a serious look on his face.

"I think we need to talk about this, baby." Baekhyun nodded and took his boyfriend's hand in his, leading both of them to the couch. 

"I've been wanting to talk to you 'bout this for a while now." Baekhyun paused to breathe and think his next words carefully. "I like it when you're rough with me, I can't complain 'bout our sex life. But sometimes I just feel like I need more..." Baekhyun trailed off, unsure what to say next.

"What do you want me to do? You can ask for anything and I'll give it to you, baby. You know that, right?" Sehun said softly, reassuringly.

"I know but it's not that easy. I feel like I'm asking for too much. What if you don't like it!?" Baekhyun felt the nervousness start to rise and his pulse to quicken.

"Baekhyun, tell me what you want or else I can't give it to you!" Voice demanding, loosing his patience.

"I want you to rape me!" 

The moment the words left his lips he realized what he had just said. "I mean. I don't. I just" Baekhyun kept trying to explain but nothing came to mind. He wasn't even capable to look Sehun in the eye, feeling his cheeks burn and tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I want that too."

"What did you just said?" Baekhyun didn't trust his ears, blood pumping too loudly, too fast through his body to believe he heard his boyfriend correctly. All he could do was look at his boyfriend wide eyed, waiting for him to elaborate further.

"I mean, I don't want to hurt you in any way you couldn't handle. But it's something I've thought about before and tonight with the way you looked at me when I grabbed you... I don't know, I have the feeling that maybe the both of us would enjoy something like that. Something like a roleplay but like... Really extreme..." Sehun shifted in his spot and looked Baekhyun in the eye, waiting for an answer.

Baekhyun couldn't believe his luck. Usually Sehun got pretty rough in bed, but he never thought his boyfriend would actually want to do something like this with him.

"I really want this, I just don't know how" Even though his fantasy was non-consensual, every little thing that happened was within his boundaries and never included unbearable pain. So if things went out of control he wouldn't know how to stop the scene. "I don't want something scripted or planned, but if I really wanted to stop..."

"We can have a safeword" Sehun offered. "It's simple, and it would contribute to the scene realism, you could tell me to stop and I wouldn't" Baekhyun felt his dick twitch in interest at the words. "I would definitely enjoy that."

"You have to choose it. Has to be something you can easily remember" Sehun had a serious yet calming tone. This was something important for both of them.

"Glitter" Baekhyun said simply. It was short and simple, just right for a safeword. Sehun simply nodded and kept in mind the chosen word.

"Are we done talking? Want you to fuck me" Sehun just laughed and kissed his boyfriend. There was not much to talk besides that. They knew each other and their boundaries and he trusted that if anything got out of hand Baekhyun would use the safeword. So he occupied himself with his boyfriend's body instead.


	2. Like that

A week had passed and none of them brought the topic up again, or as Baekhyun expected, Sehun didn't jump to action.

Baekhyun was lying in his bed alone, cold and bored. He had seen Sehun today for lunch and expected his boyfriend to stay for the afternoon and maybe, stay the night too. But the younger left right after lunch saying that he had some work to get done. So Baekhyun spent the afternoon watching movies by himself. 

It was getting late when he heard movement in the kitchen area of his apartment. He shivered and went for his phone to text a quick message to his boyfriend just in case anything happened. Once he hit the "send" button the blonde got out the bed and silently made his way to the living room, wich was connected to the kitchen. When he finaly got to the doorframe to have a look to the kitchen he felt it. Big strong hands and arms around his frame, covering his mouth and a breathy "Don't move" right next to his ear.

Baekhyun tried to scream for help and struggled to get free from his attacker's hold but it was all in vain. The attacker was bigger and stronger than him, he didn't stand a chance.

"I'm gonna let that pretty mouth of yours free. Don't you dare scream or try anything, wouldn't want to mess that cute little face, got it?" Baekhyun only nodded, scared of what his attacker might do. He felt the hand leave his mouth slowly and the only reaction he was capable of letting out through his dry lips was a little gasp.

"Good boy, I like it when they are obedient. Now I want your hands on your back. Move 'em slowly and don't try anything, I warned you already" Baekhyun could clearly hear the amusement in his attacker's voice and all he could do was obey for his own safety.

Once he had both hands on his back the blond gathered some courage and said to his attacker "please don't do anything to me, you can take whatever I won't do anything but please..." His begging was cut by a dark chuckle. 

"You think I'm here to rob your house? I'm here for you pretty" His attacker had grabbed both his wrists in a strong grip and he felt movement behind him, hearing a belt unbuckle after.

"Please! Please let me go I'm begging you, please don't do this to me." Baekhyun said in a desperate tone, still struggling trying to get away from the other man. When suddenly he felt the belt sliding on his wrists, then tightening. 

"Now be a good boy and do as I say. Maybe I'll go easy on you if you behave. Come with me." The man tried to get Baekhyun to move but the boy was shaking in fear in the same spot against the kitchen doorframe.

"Move or things get nasty sweetheart. I'm sure you'll like it, all sluts do." After those words he felt the man's wet tongue slide from the bottom of his neck to a spot behind his ear that made his knees weak. "Come on, I'm not saying it again." 

Baekhyun followed the man to the couch where he was violently pushed at and ordered to get on his knees. He did as he was told, turning around on his spot in the couch, trying his best to balance his weight without the use of his arms.

"Such a pretty tight little ass, just for me" The man started running his hands on the back of Baekhyun's thighs, squeezing tight when he got to his ass. "But I'm sure it looks prettier without all those clothes." So he grabbed the hem of Baekhyun's underwear getting rid of all the extra layers at once.

Baekhyun gasped, surprised and started trembling and begging again "Please don't do this, I can blow you off but please not this!" He heard a malicious laugh and felt the man's hand groping and spreading his buttocks. "Why would I want you just to blow me when I can have all of you, pretty." He heard the man laugh again and slightly jumped when a spank was delivered to his right cheek.

"Please stop, I don't want this, please stop, stop!" Once again his weak begging was ignored. A moment after he felt a spit being thrown right at his tight hole and his attacker spreading it with his thumb, making Baekhyun's cock twitch and a strangled moan to slip through his lips.

"Fuck, such a pretty little hole sweetheart. Want me to eat you out baby boy?" Baekhyun didn't want to respond, didn't want to admit that he liked it.

"You told me to stop and yet you're hard and leaking for me. Fucking slut, bet you'll love it if anyone came here and used you like the filthy whore you are, hmm." A hard slap went to Baekhyun's thigh and he yelped only to moan louder after when he felt the man's tongue lick from his balls all the way up to his rim, spitting on it again, then rubbing his fingers against his hole.

Baekhyun could only focus in the tongue against his ass leaving him breathless. And then he felt the stretch. Two spit-slicked fingers made their way inside of his tight hole moving in and out as his attacker kept spitting every now and then to keep everything wet. The blonde couldn't stop the loud moan that came deep from his chest when he felt a third finger inside him. He wanted everything to stop but wanted more at the same time, making him cry in frustration.

"Feels good? You sound like a bitch in heat, fucking filthy." The man chuckled again, Baekhyun was about to respond and tell him to stop again when he felt the fingers inside him brush against his prostate and he saw white. He couldn't stop trembling and letting out filthy moans even if he tried.

The attacker, pleased with his stretching job in the shorter boy's ass, took his fingers out to undo his pants and take off his underwear. Once he was comfortable, he grabbed Baekhyun's hair and pulled him up, turning him around on the couch, face directly across of his crotch.

"Better make my cock as wet as you can, sluts don't deserve lube." His attacker grinned devilishly and forced his face near his length. Baekhyun knew that there was no going back at this point, so he swallowed his pride and started getting the man's dick as wet as he could, spitting on it and spreading it with his lips and tongue. When the cock in front of him was shiny and wet the man pulled his hair and started fucking his mouth, grunting and moaning dirty words everytime he would hit the back of his throat. Baekhyun felt tears roll down his cheeks and spit down his chin, even though the pace was brutal and he could barely breathe, his dick was still standing proud, head flushed red and precum leaking.

When his attacker got bored of fucking his face, still grabbing him by the hair, he positioned Baekhyun in the same way he was before on the couch. Face down, ass up.

"Present your hole to me, slut. Gonna fuck you stupid." Baekhyun shivered at the words and tried to spread his ass as best as he could with his hands tied.

The attacker, pleased at the sight before him, rubbed the tip of his wet cock against Baekhyun's hole, making the boy whine in frustration.

"You're so ready for me, my personal fuck hole. You've been waiting for this since I grabbed you, haven't you?" And after that Baekhyun felt the stretch of his attacker's girth making him dizzy and desperate for more.

"So tight for me, you take my cock so well. Bet you spread your legs like this for anyone like the dirty cumslut you are" The man moaned and tightened his grip on his hips when he bottomed out. He didn't wait for Baekhyun to adjust to start pounding at a brutal pace into the shorter boy.

Baekhyun couldn't care about the humiliation anymore when all he felt was the constant rubbing against his prostate, making him moan louder everytime. "Like that! Keep going, please don't stop."

"Gonna come for me, sweetheart? Come on, squeeze my dick, wanna feel your ass tightening when you come." The man's attack on his prostate was relentless and when he felt himself right at the edge his attacker grabbed his neglected cock and after a few tugs he was coming, all he could see were blackspots.

When Baekhyun tightened around his length he came hard and deep inside the blonde boy, struggling to catch his breath. Once he had calmed down enough he pulled out and watched as his cum leaked out of the older's hole.

The last thing Baekhyun remembered from that night was the feeling of cum dripping out of his hole and his wrists being released.

Sehun made sure to clean his boyfriend up before putting on some pijamas and getting him to bed, lying right beside him. They could talk about the experience tomorrow, after a well deserved night of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was it. let me know what you think 'cause that would help me a lot. see ya xoxo


End file.
